Let me sign
by Maria Santana
Summary: Ambos chicos parecían haberse quedado congelados, sólo pudiendo oír sus propios corazones latiendo en sus oídos. Las enfermeras y los doctores pasaban rápidamente junto a ellos, apresurándose para intentar salvar al hombre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas tardes a todos/as,**_

_**Mi buena amiga y compañera de la facultad, May Parodi, ha escrito un pequeño cuento sobre los personajes que le encantan de Sobrenatural. Yo le pedí permiso para publicarla, y si os gusta, quizás entre todos conseguimos que se abra una cuenta y publique de forma habitual... Depende de vosotros y de ella claro. Este es un pequeño fragmento de toda una obra así que estoy segura de que os quedaréis con ganas de más.**_

_**Sin más espero que os guste y se lo hagáis saber por medio de los comentarios.**_

**_María_**

* * *

Ambos chicos parecían haberse quedado congelados, sólo pudiendo oír sus propios corazones latiendo en sus oídos. Las enfermeras y los doctores pasaban rápidamente junto a ellos, apresurándose para intentar salvar al hombre.

Dean no podía ni pensarlo, ni siquiera lograba imaginarse perder a Bobby. Su mente se negaba a funcionar ahora que observaba la escena imposible. "¿Podría sobrevivir e ello?" Una voz pequeña, pero lo bastante clara, habló en su cabeza.

Sam rezaba a cada dios que conocía, rogándole al destino, a Jesús o a cualquier fuerza superior que hiciera que esta horrible verdad fuera mentira.

-¡Le estamos perdiendo! –dijo la enfermera de pelo negro. Se oyeron más repuestas, pero los oídos de los hermanos se negaron a procesarlas.

-Vamos, Bobby –murmuró Dean, más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

Y entonces la vio.

De la nada, una chica joven había aparecido. Vestía como un civil, y destacaba en medio de la multitud con uniforme azul. Nadie más parecía haber notado su presencia, ni siquiera Sam, cuyos ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto lejano.

La chica era pelirroja, veinte-tantos, y considerando la cantidad de cuchillos y demás armas que llevaba en su cinturón y escondidos en sus pantalones, tenía que ser una cazadora. Su vista estaba fija en Bobby. Su cara, igual que la de Sam o la de Dean, era una máscara de preocupación y dolor.

Entonces, notó la mirada de Dean, y se giró hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Dean sintiera como si algún engranaje perdido hubiera sido finalmente insertado en el lugar para el que había sido creado. Sus iris verdes, del mismo color que los suyos, estaban húmedos, pero él pudo reconocer en ellos una chispa familiar, incluso antes de que ella le ofreciera una sonrisa compasiva.

Entonces, demasiado rápida para que se la pudiera detener, caminó hacia Bobby, pasó literalmente a través de los doctores, alargó la mano, y tocó su rostro.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Una luz blanca surgió del contacto y rodeó ambas figuras. Era tan cegadora que Dean tuvo que cubrirse los ojos. Se preguntó cómo era posible que los otros ni siquiera lo notaran.

Y finalmente hubo una explosión suave y silenciosa de aquella energía cálida.

La muchacha cayó pesadamente al suelo, y las enfermeras dieron un paso atrás, viéndola por primera vez.

Dean, demasiado atónito para sorprenderse más, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la herida de la bala ya no estaba en la cabeza de Bobby, sino en la frente de la chica pelirroja.

-Tío –murmuró Sam, impresionado. - ¿De dónde…? Quiero decir, ¿has visto eso?

Cuando los doctores y las enfermeras se hubieron recuperado de la impresión, subieron a la chica en una camilla y se la llevaron.

-Bobby. –Dean consiguió decir, y los chicos se apresuraron hacia la cama de su tío, donde descansaba.

Parecía agotado, pero estaba despierto, sano, consciente y completamente atónito.

-¿Puede alguien explicarme qué es lo que acaba de pasar? –dijo él, y su voz ronca casi hizo a Dean y a Sam querer llorar.

-Es imposible –dijo el doctor. Era el doctor Jackson, el que se ocupaba de Bobby, y el único que aún estaba en la habitación con los tres cazadores.- Quiero decir… la herida se ha ido, no hay ni rastro. La bala… -El pobre hombre tartamudeaba.

-Doctor Jackson –dijo Sam, guiando al atónito doctor hacia la puerta.- Es un milagro, ya sabe. Estas cosas pasan.- Una vez que el hombre estuvo fuera, Sam echó el cerrojo.- Le llamaremos si le necesitamos.-Añadió a través de la ventana antes de cerrar la persiana.

-Vale, ahora, en serio. –Dijo Bobby, sentándose en su cama.- ¿Qué pasó? Yo estaba muriéndome y… luego estaba perfectamente.

Hubo silencio. Los tres cazadores intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose quién debería hablar primero.

-Chicos, ¿qué visteis? –repitió finalmente Bobby.

Sam comenzó a caminar a través de la habitación mientras hablaba.

-Bueno, los médicos estaban alrededor de ti, intentando estabilizarte, hacer que volvieras de la crisis, cuando la chica… apareció. Tocaba tu frente, y se cayó. Como si hubiera absorbido tu herida, de algún modo.

Dean alzó el brazo, para interrumpir.

-Pero ella estaba antes en la habitación.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Sam.- No, no lo estaba.

-A lo mejor no estabas prestando atención.

-Bobby estaba muriéndose, Dean. ¡Claro que estaba prestando atención!

-¡Muchachos! –Interrumpió Bobby.- ¿Qué viste _tú_? –dijo dirigiéndose a Dean.

-La chica se materializó sin más, sí, pero estaba justo ahí. –Señaló el sitio donde la había visto por primera vez, junto a la puerta.- Permaneció allí por un largo instante. –Decía mientras se situaba donde había señalado, y comenzaba a reproducir sus movimientos.- Entonces caminó hacia ti, se giró, me miró…"

-Espera un momento. –Interrumpió Sam.- ¿Dices que reparó en ti?

-Sí, lo hizo. Y después de eso, caminó a través los doctores y las enfermeras como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de gelatina, tocó a Bobby en la frente, y _entonces_ apareció la luz brillante…"

-¿Luz? ¿Qué luz? –Inquirió Sam.

-Eso es lo raro, tíos. –Continuó Dean.- Me hizo acordar a algo angelical. Como algo que haría Cass. Algún tipo de curación celestial, o algo así.

-De modo que, ¿sugieres que es un ángel? –Aventuró Bobby.- ¿Y que Cass la envió?

-No puede haber sido Cass, considerando que está muerto. –Señaló Sam.  
Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio un instante. Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran dos enfermeras que venían con un arsenal de cosas de hospital.

-Si no os importa, necesitamos revisar a nuestro paciente. –Dijo la del pelo castaño, invitándolos a marcharse.

Intercambiaron una mirada, y, después de que Bobby asintiera, los hermanos se dirigieron a la cafetería. La adrenalina iba descendiendo, y ellos definitivamente necesitaban café.

-Así que ángeles otra vez, ¿eh? –dijo Sam.

-No sé, Sammy. –Respondió Dean.- Algo no encaja del todo.

Dean no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de la muchacha, llenos de preocupación. Esos eran ojos humanos, no celestiales.

-No sé, chico. Tú propusiste la teoría del ángel, ¿recuerdas?

Los chicos tomaron las tazas de café sentados frente a una de las mesas tambaleantes montadas allí.

-Vale. –Declaró Dean una vez que la cafeína comenzó a despertar su maltratado cerebro.- Yo iré a ver a la chica; tú vuelve con Bobby. Asegúrate de que las cosas siguen en su sitio.

Y así lo hicieron.

La cirugía había ido bien. La pelirroja había resultado ser más fuerte que Bobby, y los doctores estaban asombrados por su habilidad "sobrenatural" para curarse de aquella herida mortal. La bala estaba fuera, y la hemorragia, controlada.

Dean estaba sentado al lado de la cama de la muchacha, cuya habitación había resultado estar situada al lado de la de Bobby. Aún no estaba despierta; acababa de ser traída de vuelta del quirófano.

El hombre se tomó un momento para examinar a la chica y sus pertenencias, buscando alguna cosa que le revelara su identidad. Entre sus cosas, solo halló armas y varios carnets de conducir falsos de diversos estados, todos con nombres diferentes.

En cuanto acabó, se limitó a sentarse y esperar. Había algo con su cara, algo familiar. No podía decir cómo, pero hubiera jurado que ya la conocía.

Finalmente, muy lentamente, abrió los ojos. Cuando notó a Dean, se puso tensa y se retiró tan lejos como la cama le permitía.

-Aléjate de mí. –Siseó entre los dientes.

Dean la miró con los ojos abiertos. Había creído que a la chica le gustaba, o que al menos no tenía opinión acerca de él. Pero no había esperado esta reacción.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó. Ella sacó una lima de uñas afilada de debajo de la almohada y la apuntó a él, demostrando que lo quería lejos.

Dean podría haberla desarmado, pero solo se retiró algunos pasos, levantando las manos para mostrar que no pretendía hacerle daño.

-Vale, cálmate. No he venido a comenzar una pelea. Sólo quiero hablar.

La chica no se movió. Dean se quedó quieto, esperando una respuesta.

Finalmente, ella murmuró, casi demasiado bajo como para poder oírla.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que juraba que la próxima vez que te viera, te mataría.

Dean permaneció inmóvil, preparado para defenderse si hacía falta. No conocía a la chica; ¿cómo era posible que le odiara tanto? ¿Era un demonio? ¿Un monstruo?

No podía ser; él lo había probado todo mientras ella dormía.

Al final, la chica bajó la hoja y volvió a recostarse en la cama, llevándose la mano al vendaje de la cabeza.

-Ahora no podría hacerlo. No sería justo. –declaró. Y volvió a sumirse en el silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo Dean, después de unos segundos. Ella levantó la vista hacia él, con una expresión que demostraba que quería responderle muchas cosas feas.

-Soy Katie. –Replicó finalmente. Dean esperaba una larga explicación adjunta acerca de su pasado, intenciones y motivos, pero ella parecía estar conforme con su respuesta.

-Esto… vale. Veo que eres una cazadora. –Añadió Dean, señalando a las cosas de la muchacha.- ¿Cómo… ya sabes… salvaste a Bobby?

Ella parecía animada por al pregunta.

-Bueno, digamos que sé cosas que vosotros no sabéis.

Dean, con cautela, se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando antes.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿Fue con un hechizo? ¿Te ayudó algún demonio?

-Yo no guardo relación con ningún demonio –Le cortó ella ipso facto.

-¿Entonces cómo lo hiciste? –Repitió. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Katie lo miró fijamente, con una extraña expresión; triste, casi como si estuviera invadida por recuerdos desagradables.

-Quiero ver a Castiel –Dijo por fin. Su voz parecía agotada, y su tono, final.

Dean palideció ante el sonido del nombre de su amigo muerto.

-Bueno, siento decirte esto, Katie, pero Cass falleció hace un tiempo.

Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que Cass tuviera más amigos humanos que él no conociera.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí os dejo otro trocito de lo que ella ha escrito... ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho!**_

* * *

Katie levantó la vista, paralizada. Era obvio, por su rostro incoloro y atónito, que de ninguna manera esperaba aquello.

-Eso no puede ser verdad –Murmuró ella.- Cass… Él no puede estar muerto. No puede ser.

Dean bajó los ojos, sintiendo un gran cansancio.

-Bueno, pues lo está. Yo mismo le vi ahogarse. -Katie se quedó callada.- De todas formas, ¿de qué lo conocías? –Preguntó Dean, después de darle un segundo para asimilarlo.

Ella no respondió, solo de puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. Dean se cubrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando ella se quitó sin ceremonias la bata del hospital, quedándose únicamente en ropa interior.

-¿Qué…?

-No puedo seguir aquí. –Se justificó, abrochándose los pantalones y embutiéndose su camiseta.- No tengo DNI, ¿recuerdas? – Qué excusa tan patética, pensó Dean.

Ella se quitó con brusquedad el vendaje de su cabeza, y lanzó el tejido sangriento a la cama. Dean abrió la boca para protestar, obligarla a echarse y descansar, cuando notó que la herida ya no estaba. Ni rastro de ella; ni puntos, ni cicatriz; sólo una línea seca de sangre donde la bala una vez estuvo.

-La herida… -Comenzó.- ¿Dónde está?

Katie terminó de ajustarse el cinturón a la cintura y ya estaba lista para marcharse. No parecía estar deseando responder ninguna de sus preguntas. Dean bloqueó su salida, harto de ser tratado como un crío.

-Te he hecho una pregunta –Le recordó. Ella levantó la mirada, furiosa.

-Tenía la sangre de Cass. Imagino que aún no lo habéis averiguado, pero la sangre de ángel cura cualquier herida. Si eres humano, claro.

Dean superó rápidamente la impresión y almacenó el impagable retazo de información.

-Bebiste la sangre de Cass. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

Katie intentó llegar a la puerta, y, nuevamente, la encontró bloqueada por Dean.

-Por favor, deja que me vaya. Tengo que encontrar a Cass. Él es el único que puede ayudarme a volver.

-¿Volver dónde? – Interrogó él. Ella suspiró, pareciendo agotada, como si fuera un adulto forzado a detenerse para explicarle la situación a un niño testarudo.

-Al futuro –Confesó finalmente. – Soy del 2034, y volví al 2012 para llevar a cabo una misión que los ángeles me encomendaron. – Explicó.

Dean se la quedó mirando, no muy seguro de cuál tendría que ser su reacción. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si le creía.

-Ningún ángel me conoce en este tiempo. –Continuó la muchacha.- Pero Cass me reconocerá, incluso ahora, cuando ni siquiera he nacido.

Dean parpadeó.

-Katie, te he dicho que está muerto. No puede ayudarte porque ha dejado de existir. ¿Pillas esa parte?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Parecía haber asumido que no dejaría la habitación antes de que Dean la dejara.

-¿No lo entiendes, Dean? No puede estar muerto en el 2012, porque si lo estuviera, yo nunca le habría conocido. Nunca me habría enviado aquí. Es físicamente imposible.

Dean parpadeó nuevamente, demasiado confundido para reaccionar. Había manejado las cosas más raras habidas y por haber, pero, ¿esto? Esto, simplemente, era demasiado. Sabía por experiencia propia que jugar con el tiempo no era la más inteligente de las ideas.

-Vale –dijo. - Así que, ¿cuál era la misión que tenías? A lo mejor… No sé… podríamos ayudarte.

Katie alzó una ceja, divertida.

-No hace falta –Replicó.-Ya la he hecho. –La chica se puso de pie y se le acercó.- Mi misión era salvar a Bobby. No estaba destinado a morir, ni aquí, ni de esta forma.

-Ah.- fue todo lo que Dean pudo decir.

-¿Me dejarás marcharme ahora? –dijo Katie.

Dean no se movió, y ella se lo tomó como un sí. Cuando estaba en el pasillo, ya dirigiéndose a la salida, Dean se apresuró fuera de la habitación y la siguió.

-Espera. –La sujetó del brazo, y ella se lo sacudió de encima, aunque se paró para escucharlo.- No tienes ningún sitio al que ir, ni ninguna pista para empezar a buscar a Cass. ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? -La cazadora pelirroja frunció el ceño. Parecía estárselo pensando.- Sam y yo podríamos ayudarte a encontrar una forma de volver a tu tiempo.

-Creía que el 2012 había sido un año particularmente difícil para los hermanos Winchester, con Leviatanes y todo. –Dijo Katie.- ¿Tendréis tiempo de ocuparos de una viajera del tiempo?

Dean no había reparado en ello. Ayudar a Katie podría llevar algo de tiempo, eso era verdad. Con Cass muerto, Katie no tenía manera de volver, y conseguir la ayuda de los ángeles era una tarea casi imposible, después de lo que había pasado con el Apocalipsis.

El cielo les odiaba, y también lo hacían todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que pudieran tener alguna idea sobre viajes temporales.

Pero la chica pelirroja había salvado la vida de Bobby, arriesgando la suya. Se lo debían.

Y Dean sentía la urgencia de protegerla, de sacarla de este mundo reinado por Leviatanes en el que vivían.

-Lo tendremos. –Replicó finalmente.- Incluso podrías echarnos una mano si quieres.

Katie le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Una viajera del tiempo, ¿eh? –dijo Bobby. Sacudía su vaso de whiskey, provocando que las piedras de hielo tintinearan.

Los cuatro cazadores estaban de vuelta en la casa de Bobby. El mayor estaba totalmente sano después de la intervención de Katie, y también lo estaba la muchacha. No había razón, a pesar de lo que el impresionado doctor Jackson pudiera haber dicho, para quedarse en el hospital.

Katie había explicado la situación a Sam y Bobby, que estaban tan sorprendidos como lo había estado Dean.

-En fin, te lo agradezco de nuevo, Katie –Declaró Bobby, que se sentía exultante por haber recibido esta segunda oportunidad.- Habría muerto si no hubieras estado allí.

-Lo habrías hecho. –Confirmó ella.- Lo hiciste, en mi realidad. No era tu destino, así que los ángeles decidieron arreglarlo enviándome a mí.

-Lo que no entiendo… -Interrumpió Sam; no había abierto la boca desde que Katie y Dean habían comenzado la explicación.-… es… En fin, Katie, vienes del futuro, ¿sólo para salvar a un hombre? ¿No podían hacerlo los ángeles por sí mismos? ¿Y por qué tú? ¿Por qué no otro cazador?

Ella no parecía disgustada por la pregunta. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso de whiskey antes de responder.

-El hombre no tenía que morir. Hace falta. Su muerte… bueno, digamos que causa un futuro que no querríais ver. Aun así, los ángeles no se molestan en hacer estas cosas ellos mismos. Nos mandan a los cazadores en su lugar. –Katie se encogió de hombros.

-Así que, en el futuro, ¿los cazadores somos las putitas de los ángeles? –Preguntó Dean, horrorizado.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, Dean. Esto se llama 'favor', ¿de acuerdo? Es lo que los aliados hacen unos por otros.

-Vale –Dijo Sam.- Pero, otra vez, ¿por qué tú? ¿Por qué no otro cazador?

-¿Es que no estás contento con mi presencia? Hieres mis sentimientos, Sam –Dijo Katie. Sam movió las manos en un gesto que pretendía restarle importancia a sus palabras.- Cuando tienes que arreglar algo relativo al pasado –Explicó ella-, intentan hacerlo a través de gente cercana al afectado. De esa manera, el daño es minimizado.

Ella se detuvo, incómoda con el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Entonces –La animó Dean. – ¿De qué forma eres cercana a Bobby?

Katie respiró hondo y se encontró con su mirada.

-Mi padre. También era cazador. Bobby era un buen amigo suyo, antes de que se marchara. Yo era la última cazadora que quedaba que tenía algún tipo de relación con Bobby. –Ella bajó la mirada, recordando, a lo mejor, y se volvió para mirar a Bobby, sonriendo con cierto afecto.- Él me mostró fotos de ti. Dijo que eras un cazador excelente, el mejor de todos. E incluso mejor persona.

Los ojos de Bobby estaban abiertos como platos. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantos cumplidos.

-En ese caso, creo que tu padre no me conocía tanto. ¿Quién es, por cierto?

Katie sonrió y tiró el resto de hielo en su vaso a la chimenea, provocando una lluvia de chispas brillantes.

-Un hijo de puta del que no quiero hablar –Respondió.

-Eso no es una respuesta –Dijo Sam, levantando una ceja. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo allí no encajaba.

A Katie le hizo gracia el gesto.

-Dije que no quería hablar de ello. ¿Qué, vas a obligarme a hacerlo?

-No es eso –Dean intentó hacer que el ambiente volviera a calmarse.-. Es que necesitamos saberlo, Katie. Cualquier detalle podría resultar útil…

-Mira –Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.- No os debo nada. De hecho, os he salvado vuestros jodidos culos, joder.- Sacudió la cabeza, como si se diera cuenta de cuán estúpida estaba siendo.- Ni siquiera debería estar en la misma habitación con vosotros dos, los hermanos Winchester.-Escupió casi el nombre.- Si mi madre me viera…

Caminó hacia la puerta, como si pretendiera marcharse. Sam y Bobby se la quedaron mirando, no muy seguros de cómo reaccionar.

-¡Eh! –La frenó Dean, sujetándola por el brazo.- Espera un segundo. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Son las dos de la mañana!

Ella le miró a los ojos, y la mirada venenosa que le dedicó por sí sola hizo que Dean la soltara.

-¿Quieres que me quede? –Susurró entre los dientes, sin apartar la vista de los ojos verdes de Dean.

Él se sintió incómodo por el tono. Parecía querer decir más que lo obvio, casi como si lo estuviera probando.

Tonterías, se dijo. Ella le había planteado una pregunta, él la respondería.

-Claro. Aquí eres bienvenida. Ni Sam ni yo pretendíamos ofenderte.

Katie apartó los ojos del hermano mayor y los fijó en Sam.

-No voy a hablar del futuro. –Se dirigía también a Bobby y a Dean.- Ni una palabra. Sabéis cómo lo cambiaría todo. El efecto mariposa y toda esa mierda. Si intentáis hacerme hablar, me marcho. ¿Entendido?

Los cuatro se quedaron callados.

-Vale –Aceptó finalmente Sam.- Entonces no tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo ayudarte.- Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, deteniéndose en el quicio de la puerta para añadir.- Me voy a la cama. Hablaremos mañana.

-Tengo noticias acerca de Dick y sus planes. –Dijo Bobby, que se puso también en movimiento, preparándolo todo para irse a dormir también.- Pero pueden esperar hasta mañana, una vez que hayamos tenido una charla con la almohada.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie se despidió de ambos cazadores y se echó sin ceremonias en el sofá. Dean cogió una cerveza del frigorífico y le hizo compañía.

La chimenea estaba encendida, con las llamas moribundas desapareciendo lentamente. Ambos cazadores perdieron sus miradas en el baile de las llamas.

-Entonces… -Dijo Dean, tanteando el terreno. Su curiosidad era más grande que su sentido de la precaución.- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de Sammy y de mí? Me refiero… a que parecer bastante iluminada acerca de nuestra… esto… "historia".

Ella no respondió al principio, pero terminó por suspirar.

-Sois más importantes de lo que creéis, ¿sabes? –dijo con la voz un poco tambaleante debido a todo el whiskey que se había tomado. Había rellenado el vaso varias veces; ahora estaba medio lleno.- En mi tiempo, aprendemos a ser cazadores escuchando vuestras experiencias. Los héroes, los valientes y fieros hermanos Winchester. Vuestra vida es nuestro cuento de antes de irse a dormir. Lo mejor, el período del Apocalipsis, si me preguntas a mí. Llegué a odiar a ese Zachariah cuando era una cría. Fuisteis francamente estúpidos. Todos saben que no se puede confiar en los burócratas.

Dean rio suavemente. Zachariah… Parecía tan lejano en el tiempo que su nombre sonaba extraño, totalmente extranjero para él.

-Dímelo a mí. Intenté mantenerle a raya, pero ya sabes cómo son esos cabrones alados. No hubo forma de hacerles entender que sus planes retrasados me importaban una mierda.

Dean bebió un trago de cerveza, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que habría un tiempo en que se sentaría delante de la chimenea y hablaría de esos tiempos oscuros, como si ya hubieran pasado?

Y en cierto modo era así. Después de todo, sí, ahora tenían Leviatanes, pero había un montón de mierda que ya habían superado. Luchado contra ello, destruido y dejado atrás. Ojos-amarillos, Lilith, Lucifer, la Madre… Tantos pequeños grandes enemigos. Lejos. ¿Era por eso por lo que eran famosos en el futuro? Sonrió, un tanto divertido, de forma triste. Al menos, todo lo que habían sufrido era aparentemente reconocido.

Se sacudió todos esos pensamientos lúgubres.

-No parece justo, que sepas tanto de nosotros, cuando yo no tengo ni idea de quién eres. –Dijo Dean.

Katie levantó una ceja como respuesta.

-Creí que habíamos acordado que no intentarías escarbar en busca de información.

-Venga, Kate. Sólo cuéntame algo, lo que quieras, para saber más de ti. ¿Tu color favorito? ¿Tu arma preferida? ¿Primer beso? Intento ser amable, eso es todo.

Ella se acomodó en el sofá, poniendo el vaso vacío de whiskey en la mesita al lado del sofá.

-No me llames Kate –Murmuró.- Mi padre me llamaba así. -Dean frunció el ceño, pero no añadió nada más. –Mi color favorito es el verde. Era el color en que la naturaleza solía ser antes de… bueno, antes. Mi arma favorita es una daga que me regalaron cuando tenía cinco años. Mi madre me enseñó a usarla.-dijo.

Sacó una hoja de mediano tamaño de algún recóndito lugar entre sus ropas. Se la enseñó a Dean.

Él la miró, pidiendo permiso. Ella asintió, y él sujetó el cuchillo, examinándolo. Lo había visto en el hospital, y no había pensado que fuera importante. Pero ahora que ella se lo estaba enseñando, de esa forma privada, creyó que sí tenía importancia.

Era una daga con hoja de hierro y mango de madera. Tenía tres letras grabadas, W.K.D. Hubiera querido preguntar, pero algo le aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Le devolvió el arma a la chica.

-¿Qué más puedo contarte? Crecí en Nebraska, con mi madre. Era una cazadora excelente, pero luego… bueno, nos dejó hace un año. Ya lo superé. –Añadió con rapidez cuando Dean dijo que lo sentía.- Todos sabemos cómo es esta vida. No es segura, no es larga, no es agradable.-Dean asintió para sí mismo, reconociendo sus palabras.- He cuidado de mi hermano desde entonces. Pero eso no supuso un cambio, siempre he estado a cargo de él, desde el momento en que nació. No estoy exagerando; mi madre se fue de caza una semana después de dar a luz. –Dean reflejó su sorpresa y ella sonrió.- Los ángeles son más cercanos, allí de donde vengo. Cass es mi ángel guardián y ha estado ahí para mí y para Sammy.

Katie le miró, expectante, preparada para sus preguntas.

-¿Sammy? ¿Cass, un ángel guardián? –Disparó Dean.

-Cass ha sido ángel guardián desde hace ya tiempo, en mi época. Ya sabes, sana gente relevante, les echa un ojo. Es muy bueno en lo que hace, y, aunque yo no pueda confirmarlo realmente, creo que es bastante feliz. Y sí, mi hermano también se llama Sam.

-¿Por qué Sam? ¿Simple coincidencia? –Inquirió él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo he dicho. Sois bastante famosos. Un completo modelo a seguir.

Los dos se quedaron sentados frente a la chimenea, ya extinguida del todo. Katie perdida en sus propios recuerdos; Dean, pensando acerca de lo que le había contado la chica. Sus vidas eran muy parecidas.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –Preguntó Dean. Su propia voz le asustó, sonando de pronto muy alta en el silencioso salón.

Katie parpadeó, sorprendida porque le hubiera hablado.

-¿Te refieres a Sammy? –ella frunció el ceño.- Eh… Va a cumplir catorce la semana que viene.-dijo. Su última palabra fue distorsionada por un repentino bostezo.- Yo tengo veintiuno.

-¿En serio? –dijo Dean, incrédulo. Había pensado que era más joven.- No pareces tener veintiuno.

-Sí, bueno, soy mayor de lo que parezco. Al menos aún no soy un vejestorio como tú. ¿Cuántos años has estado morando estas tierras? Apuesto a que más de treinta.

-¿A quién llamas tú vejestorio, niñata? –dijo él, en un tono enfurruñado. No se sentía enfadado, sino más bien entretenido.- Treinta y tres es ciertamente una buena edad. Tengo experiencia, y sigo siendo atractivo.

Dean le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de flirtear, y Katie fingió estar aguantando las arcadas. Ambos terminaron riendo. La chica le quitó la cerveza de la mano y se la bebió de un trago. Cuando el ataque de risa hubo acabado, ambos cazadores terminaron echados sin aliento en el sofá, hombro con hombro, como si hubieran sido amigos toda la vida. Esa era una de las únicas cosas buenas de ser cazador, pensó Dean; que construías lazos tan rápido como montabas una tienda de campaña, porque podías morir en cualquier momento, y tenías que seguir tus instintos.

Notaba el alcohol corriendo a través de las venas en su cabeza. No podía ser, sólo por una cerveza. Bueno, a lo mejor si contaba los tres vasos de whiskey sin hielo que se había tomado antes, más la petaca completa de ron cálido que se bebió durante el camino de vuelta desde el hospital… Sí, había una ligera posibilidad de estar un poquito perdido.

Miró a su lado, a la muchacha que había conocido antes aquel día. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, y no estaba prestando atención a nada particular, solo pensaba. Olía a sangre y un poco al jabón ese de lavanda que se vendía prácticamente en todos sitios.

Era increíble, pensó. La conocía, tenía que hacerlo. La sensación de reconocimiento latía en su frente. ¿Podía tener algo que ver con Cass? Quién sabía.

Katie se estaba quedando dormida. Su cabeza se deslizaba lentamente en dirección a su hombro. Dean no sabía realmente qué hacía, pero se aproximó y la besó.

La chica pelirroja se puso de pie tan rápido que Dean no podría haberla detenido si lo hubiera intentado. Vaya, sí que era una cazadora, pensó.

-¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo, pervertido!? –Gritó. Su rostro era una máscara de sorpresa y disgusto.

-Yo… lo siento –dijo Dean, confuso, y alarmado por la extraña reacción. A lo mejor era lesbiana o algo. De otra forma, no podía entender por qué actuaba de aquella forma tan enfadada. Todo lo que había hecho era besarla.- No creía que tu… ya sabes…

-Nunca me vuelvas a tocar, ¿entiendes? No pienses en mí de esa manera. ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Innatural! Soy una cazadora, a lo mejor una amiga, y eso es todo. –Chilló ella. Si no hubiera estado tan sorprendido, habría encontrado graciosa la forma en que ella movía las manos, tan expresiva.

Se puso de pie para estar cara a cara con Katie.

-Nunca creí que reaccionarías de esa forma. Siempre me han dicho que beso increíblemente. ¿Tan malo soy? –Le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Ella lo empujó, cabreada.

-A mí, no. Nunca me beses a mí. Para ti, no soy una mujer. –Clavó el dedo en su pecho para reafirmar sus palabras.- Métetelo en la cabeza.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, echando miradas hacia atrás mientras lo hacía, con una expresión enfurruñada y algunos sonidos de exasperación.

Dean estaba tan sorprendido que simplemente se quedó allí de pie en el medio del salón, con su media sonrisa congelada en la cara. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Nunca lo habían rechazado de aquella manera. Bueno, sí lo habían hecho, pero no le gustaba recordar aquello. Las chicas estaban locas, eso era.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Sam, que estaba sin camiseta, apoyado en la pared.- Hubo gritos. Me despertasteis.

Dean se limitó a dirigirse al frigorífico y coger otras dos cervezas. Le lanzó una a Sam, que la cogió hábilmente.

-Tío, creo que me acaban de rechazar. –Respondió, incrédulo.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Katie? ¿En serio? Ni siquiera parecer ser su tipo, chico.

-Creo que tiene que ser bollera. Es la única explicación posible,

Sam palmeó el hombro de Dean, y se marchó, de vuelta a la cama.

-Deberías dormir. Tenemos trabajo mañana.

Dean le hizo caso a su hermano, y, cinco minutos después, estaba roncando en el sofá, soñando con chicas pelirrojas poco razonables.


End file.
